Show Me Who I Am
by alleygirl24
Summary: Alec/OC. When a seemingly normal hunt turns into something more for Alec Lightwood, will he have the courage to open up and show the world who he truly is?


**A/N: Now, before y'all go crazy on me, I know Alec is gay. However, this idea came to me and it literally was stuck in my head all week and it would not leave. I found myself making up scenes in my head as I was supposed to be doing my Calculus homework. This story has been driving me nuts. **

**This story was inspired by the pure sexiness that is Kevin Zegers (who plays Alec Lightwood in the movie, if you didn't know). I am a total fangirl when it comes to him, so don't make fun of me! He's PERFECT!**

**Ahem. Sorry. Got carried away. **

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, when I wrote this, I pictured the characters as they are portrayed by Kevin Zegers, Jamie Campbell Bowers, Lily Collins, and Jemina West.**

**Also, this follows the events in the movie, and doesn't involve any events in the books. **

**So! Alec is bisexual in this story, and he will not be with Magnus (don't kill me! I ship Malec like crazy!) but, well…I'll let you read it. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24**

*~Line Break~*

*Keely's POV*

I gasped for breath as I rounded the corner, stopping under a streetlight and looking frantically around. I prayed to God that I had lost it. I heard a noise in the alleyway and I sucked in a breath. When I saw the pair of luminescent green eyes, I whimpered softly, frozen in fear. A good-looking boy about my age stepped out of the shadows and smiled sinisterly.

"Hello, darling," he purred and I shrunk back against the pole, hoping someone, anyone, would come along and help.

The boy – no, _demon_ – strode forward. "Don't try to run; I'll only catch you again." I gulped and debated screaming, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

The demon stepped closer to me and touched my face tenderly. "Don't be afraid," it crooned. "This will only hurt for a moment." It opened his mouth impossibly wide and I screamed as I saw row after row of sharp, pointy teeth. It laughed evilly and wrenched my neck to the side. It bent down, hesitated one more second, and then sank its teeth into my neck, sucking with zeal.

I couldn't scream as it sucked something that wasn't blood out of my vein. I felt my body weakening and my vision went blurry as it continued to take my life force.

Suddenly, I felt the demon jerk and retract its teeth out of my neck to scream in pain. It tossed me aside and I hit the side of a building with a thump! I heard my ribs crack and I tried to cry out in pain, but I was too weak to even open my mouth. I heard the sound of fighting somewhere off to my right, but my hearing was failing along with my eyesight. I knew that even if whoever was fighting that thing killed it, I would be dead before they reached me.

With that thought in mind, I let out a breath and sank into the darkness that was creeping around the edges of my vision.

*~Line Break~*

*Alec's POV*

I panted for breath as Jace drove his seraph blade into the heart of the demon. That one was fast, and it took us forever to find it. By the time we found it under the streetlight three streets away from where it had showed up originally, it had nearly finished that mundane girl off. Speaking of the mundie…I looked around and spotted Izzy and Clary kneeling beside her. Jace and I walked over to them, and Izzy looked up at me worriedly.

"She's very weak, Alec. I don't think she's going to make it…" she trailed off, and Clary let out a strangled sob. Everyone but Izzy looked at her in surprise and she looked at us with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I've known this girl since I was three years old. She's taken care of me when my mom or Luke couldn't. My mom hired her because she knows about the Shadowhunter world; her dad is a Shadowhunter who fell in love with a witch. Keely…she's like my sister. We have to save her, please!" she begged us. I set my jaw, glancing at Jace who seemed to be deciding.

Since Madam Doreathea's I had started to let go of my resentment of Clary and Jace's relationship, but I still didn't trust her. To my surprise, Jace said, "No. I'm sorry Clary, but she's an abomination. She's half-Shadowhunter, half-Downworlder. She shouldn't exist. She's not worth us saving." He turned and walked down the street, clearly expecting us to follow. I looked at Clary, who looked like she couldn't decide whether to kill Jace or break down crying. Izzy stood up and with a sad, regretful look at Clary and the mundane – no, _witch_ – followed Jace. Clary began to sob, and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

On one hand, I agreed with Jace – this girl was an abomination. But on the other…this witch hadn't done anything to hurt anyone, and Clary would clearly be torn up by her death. No matter how much I mistrusted her, I didn't want to see her hurt. 

"Alec, Clary! Let's go!" Jace called, and Clary stood up quickly, opening her mouth to scream at him, when I gripped her arm. She looked at me, ready to yell at me, when I said quietly and fiercely, "Shut up! I'll help you; we can take her to Bane." She looked at me distrustfully, but closed her mouth.

I bent down and picked up the witch, throwing her over my shoulder. Clary looked at me for a while longer and I said impatiently, "Look, I get that you don't understand why I'm doing this, but the longer we wait, the less likely this witch – Keely," I said quickly, seeing the look on her face, "will survive. And," I said, indicating Jace and Izzy with my head, "we need to go _right now_." She glanced at them as well, then turned back to me and nodded. We turned around and started walking quickly away from Jace and Izzy, who shouted after us. We glanced at each other and slipped into a run, hearing Jace and Izzy pursuing us.

We dodged and weaved through the alleyways, and only slowed down when we were sure they weren't following us anymore. I gently set Keely on the ground and tried to catch my breath. "Where are we?" I panted, and Clary cautiously walked out of the alleyway, checking around to make sure no one was around, and then took out a glass sphere no bigger than a marble. I opened my mouth, about to ask what she was doing, when she held a finger to her lips. I raised my eyebrows, but closed my mouth and crossed my arms.

Clary held the sphere in the middle of her palm and whispered, "_Me proceditur_." My eyebrows rose even further, disappearing into my hair, and the sphere began to glow with a soft blue light and expanded. She tossed it up into the air and it exploded, the contents expanding to form…New York City?!

I looked at her in amazement, but she was focused on the map. Looking closer, I noticed a single white light and a single gold light pulsing in what looked like an alley. I opened my mouth to ask Clary a question, but she whispered, "_Inveni viam meam_," and the map collapsed into a small sphere that flew towards Clary. She caught it deftly and stored it in her pocket.

She gestured for me to follow her with her head, and I sighed, but picked Keely up once more and followed her. She exited the alley, checked the perimeter, and took a left. She walked quickly down the street, took another left, and ducked into an alley. I was beginning to get frustrated, but I didn't say anything, for fear of alerting a stray demon to our presence. I followed her down another alley, and when we came out the other side I recognized the entrance to Bane's apartment across the street.

I swallowed my amazement and jogged with Clary across the street. Looking around anxiously, I prayed to whatever God there was that he didn't have a wild party going on when Clary buzzed him. I jumped slightly when his voice boomed out, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?"

Clary took a deep breath and said confidently, "Clary Fray and Alec Lightwood. We need your help, Magnus. It's…it's Keely." I looked at her, wondering why she was on a first name basis with Bane. I resolved that I would make her explain just what the hell is up with her.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Bane replied, his voice soft and urgent. "Bring her up, quickly." Another buzzed signaled the unlocking of the door and Clary pulled it open, gesturing for me to go first. I quickly ducked through the door and continued up to Bane's floor, glancing behind me to see Clary following. She ducked around me and led the way, stopping at Bane's door and knocking rapidly. He opened it almost immediately and ushered us inside, for once completely serious.

Once inside he gestured for me to lay Keely down on the couch and I did, glad to be relieved of her weight. He immediately rolled up his sleeves and knelt down next to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"A Sugentem demon. We killed it, but not before it got to her. She's weak. Can you…can you heal her?" Clary asked, her voice breaking. Bane nodded sharply.

"Yes, but I need to concentrate. You can rest in the sitting room to your right. Please shut the door," he said and Clary and I glanced at each other before leaving the room. As the door shut, I heard Magnus muttering a spell in Latin and saw a bright flash of green light.

As soon as we were alone, Clary collapsed onto a chair and started to cry. I awkwardly stood in front of her, wondering if I should comfort her. In the end, I thought of how I would feel if Jace were in Keely's position and knelt in front of Clary, drawing her into a hug. She continued to cry on my shoulder, and I rubbed her back gently. Eventually, her sobs tapered off and I drew back. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and smiled at me. I knew I had done the right thing in helping her.

"Thanks, Alec. I didn't mean to lose it on you; it's just…Keely is…" she tried to say, but I held up my hand.

"I get it, Clary, really. She's like Jace is to me. Well, maybe not _exactly_," I joked, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, no. Not like _that_. But yes, she's like Jace is to you. I don't know what I would do without her," she said and I nodded. I rose and sat in the armchair across from her, leaning forward and placing my forearms on my knees, lacing my fingers together. I needed answers, but I didn't want to push her.

"Clary…" I began hesitantly, but she cut me off.

"You want to know what that sphere was, and why I'm on a first-name basis with Magnus, right?" she said with a knowing smile and I grinned sheepishly. She laughed a little and sat back. I did the same, finally relaxing after a hard night.

"When I was little, about nine or ten, I think, I was out with Keely and my mom, and I somehow got separated from them. I wandered the streets, looking for them, when I heard my name shouted from behind me. I turned and saw them both racing towards me, and I remember my mom stowing something in her pocket. I never saw what it was, until about a month ago. After I fixed up the apartment, and before Jace came to get me, Keely stopped by for a visit. She knew everything that had happened, and she gave me this," Clary retrieved the sphere from her pocket and held it in her palm. 

"She told me that she had taken some of my blood and hers and put it into the sphere. She said that whenever I say the right words, the sphere will show me a map of all of New York City, and the locations of both her and myself. She glows white, and I glow gold. That way, whenever I need her, I can just open my map and there she is," Clary finished, stowing the sphere in her pocket.

I was impressed, and it must have showed on my face, because Clary laughed. "Yeah, I know. She's really powerful."

"I still have one more question: why are you on a first name basis with Bane?" I said, and she rolled her eyes, though she was smiling.

"Because Keely has a hero complex. She tries to protect everyone who gets in trouble, and she often gets herself hurt because of it. That's why I've been late to practice every day; I've had to take her here to be healed," she told me, and I felt a flash of guilt for punishing her so harshly. She must have seen something on my face, because she smiled.

"Don't feel bad; you had no way of knowing," she reassured me, but I still felt terrible. I resolved to be a little more lenient the next time she was late. But not _too_ lenient.

Silence reigned for a moment until my phone vibrated in my pocket. When I pulled it out, the screen showed a text. I opened it and read it through quickly. _Alec, what the HELL is going on?! You fucking disappear with Clary for nearly an hour and we don't hear from you?! Where are you and what the hell are you doing?! Are you with that half-breed?! _

I felt a flash of anger at that last statement and quickly typed a response. _Yes, Jace, I am. She's hurt, and Clary and I took her to Bane's. We're both fine and we'll be home soon._

I hesitated for a moment, and then typed, _Oh, and her name is Keely._ I sent it and closed my phone with a snap. Clary looked at me curiously but I only said, "Jace." She nodded with understanding. Silence reigned again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, this was the most comfortable I'd been in a long time, which surprised me.

Just as I was about to nod off, the door opened with a bang, causing both me and Clary to jump up in alarm. It was only Bane, and he looked exhausted, but pleased. "She's going to be just fine," he told us, and both Clary and I let out a sigh of relief. Clary walked toward him.

"Can I see her?" she asked, and Bane nodded.

"Of course, but let her sleep," he said sternly, and we both nodded. I followed Clary as she dashed into the next room and knelt next to Keely. I finally took a good look at the girl, and was surprised to find that she was beautiful. She had long, mahogany colored hair and dark skin, with a smattering of freckles across her nose. She looked a lot like Clary, and if I didn't know better I would think they were related.

Clary began to shake, and I knelt behind her, putting my arms around her front. She leaned back against me, and together we waited for Keely to wake.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Well, the first chapter is finished. I hope y'all like it, and please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm also using Google Translate, so…yeah. **

_**Me proceditur**_** – Latin for "Point me." (Any Potterheads out there?)**

_**Inveni viam meam**_** – Latin for "I have found my way."**

**Sugentem – Latin for "sucking" (The only phrase that I could think of that would apply to that sort of demon. Please tell me if you have a better one!)**

**Just to make things clear, this is NOT a Fraywood (Alec/Clary) fic. This is an Alec/OC (Keely) fic. I wanted to focus on how Alec and Clary become closer, like brother and sister, because of Keely, and how they become her protectors, in a way. **

**If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to PM me! I always answer those, though I may not answer my reviews. Please don't take it personally if I don't.**


End file.
